Spider-Man: Demons from Cruenerth
by Wallache Rainwater
Summary: Peter was actually having a good day for once, you know before he got mixed up in an interstellar power struggle between god like forces? Yeah those were the good times, but he doesn't have time to reminiscent anymore, Spider Man must put his life on the line if he wants to hold up against his new opponents and protect his world even if he has to lose everything to do that...


A lot of days, Peter Parker didn't enjoy his time as Spider Man. This was not one of those days. New York's inhabitants had grown accustomed to seeing the web head gliding &amp; slinging over the city every once in awhile, but today he just seemed happier, it actually made their days a little bit better.

"Woooooo!" Spidey flips from one skyscraper to the next, feeling ever weightless as if he was a young eagle who had just learnt to fly. After landing on one building, he bent down in his spider stance and analyzed the situation ahead of him.

"Seems like a regular bank robbery..." He whispered to himself, secretly enjoyed that it wasn't yet another super villain determined as all hell to kill him.

"Okay, everyone just stay down!" A tall, skinny, brown-haired man yelled while cocking a shotgun over the bank's inhabitants "I don't wanna hurt anyone..." the man cried in a confusing scared and afraid tone.

"Hey Bucko." Spidey taps the man on his shoulder and he instantly fires his weapon. Spidey ended up dodging just in the nick of time, though couldn't help but get half of his mask blown off and a cut across the right side of his face from the shock wave created by the round. "Spider Man! I'm sorry, I didn't know that was you!" The man started to walk backwards, and points down his shotgun.

"You really shouldn't have done that bucko..." Peter angrily approaches the shooter while concealing, the unmasked, part of his face with his hand. "B-but they made me do it!" The man falls to the ground and drops his shotgun. "What are you talking about!?" Peter wasn't really enraged yet, but he was fed up with the man's rambling.

"All of this- it was just to get you here." The man shields his face with his arms, thinking Spider Man was about to lash out at him. "What, all these innocent people was part of some stupid game?" Peter glances around the room and sees nothing.

"Wait what-" Confused, Peter looks back to the man for an explanation, "Who are you?".

"Just a messenger." A deep voice comes out of nowhere and speaks to Peter. A hologram, of a humanoid alien looking creature, appears in front of Parker. "My name is Icarus".

"Well, spit it out already, what do you want Icarus?" Spidey walked across the nearly desolate bank to take a seat at a couch in the lounge area. "Strange...all members of your species I've met up until this designated point in time has rejected my very existence when I appeared to them. You truly are special Peter Parker." Icarus concluded "Nah, I'm just used to this type of stuff...and answer my questions when I ask them, what do you want Icarus? Or rather, what do you need me for - you obviously already know about me".

"I think it's important to give you insight into my race, as I've observed that humans respond much more well when they are fully aware of a person's motives. "Trust" I believe your species calls it, it is a quality somewhat present in all facets of intelligent life, even on my home planet: Cruenerth. Though, we value knowledge over emotions and things of the like. Their both intertwined but we'd rather review the entirety of a lost one's life and highlight their accomplishments along with some constructive criticisms than "cry it out". As to the topic of why i'm here, I have traced a dangerous criminal to your planet's region of space and merely seeks to retrieve and return back to my region of space so he can receive his proper judgement".

"So you want me to catch your baddie? Sounds like extra work for me" Peter yawned at Icarus's long explanation "Why can't you use your wings, Icarus, and come down to Earth to catch him yourself?".

"I am currently trapped in an alternate dimension, the Empty Verse. It is the prison of my planet, a never ending nothingness. Kurk, the criminal, put me here because he knew I was the only being on my planet who could successfully foil his escape. He is an immensely powerful individual and will no doubt cause mayhem wherever he goes. And that happens to be where your current location".

Peter adopts a serious attitude after he learns the magnitude of the situation, he didn't completely trust Icarus's information but if Kurk really is that powerful than he can't just be allowed to roam freely while no one knows his end goal.

"How do you stop Kurk? If you're the only being who can do that then what chance do I have if I have to fight the tough guy" Peter voiced his worries "I created a device that could neutralize his power. It's based on an invention by a certain group of super heroes, like yourself. They were from your planet, and hid most of their invention around america - many of them in New York...in fact, a copy of the one necessary to defeat Kurk is buried just below this establishment".

"Uh?" Peter is surprised when Icarus's hologram disappears and a hole in the bank's ground is opened. Sighing, Spider Man started crawling down into the hole, against his best instincts. There's alot of questions that Icarus didn't answer, but Peter doesn't really care to know because if the invention to defeat Kurk is in his hands then this whole situation can be solved as soon as Peter locates Kurk.

Reaching the hole's end, Peter searches through a large lump of rocks and made him feel like he was looking for a needle in a hay stack until he sees a bright glowing

He quickly removed the rocks that was hindering the glow and a smile gradually fills his face as he understood what the object was-

"This is definitely gonna be fun!"


End file.
